Do Me a Favor
by Kara D
Summary: Buffy treats Spike's torture wounds from Intervention leading her to realize her feelings for the vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Buffyverse. It all belongs to Joss and his army of writers. Although, if he wanted to give me Spike, I wouldn't complain.

Description- Set post Intervention. Read the damn story.

Chapter One: "You Need a Doctor."

Buffy paused at the door, turning her head to see him through the corner of her eye, "What you did for me and Dawn that was real. I won't forget it." That last glimpse of the thrashed vampire broke her heart. She didn't know why or when the vampire had made her go soft, but it was definitely something she hadn't expected to hit her so hard.

The thought that he had made a robot, precise to her, perplexed her. Buffy was stopped. Xander and Willow were standing in front of her, making it impossible to move any further.

"Are you okay, Buffy? We were worried." Xander said.

Buffy sighed and slumped her shoulders, "I'm fine, guys. I just need to ask you a favor."

Willow piped in, "We all figured that Spike would see through your act and you might be a lamb stepping into the lion's den."

"Yeah, Spike is still dangerous." Xander mumbled. "You can't trust him."

Buffy was appalled. "Xander, Spike can hardly stand. What makes you think he would be able to attack me, yet alone, defend himself if he did and I fought back?"

"Why are you defending the fiend that sold you and Dawn out?"

Buffy felt the little pang in her chest again, "He didn't say anything."

"He had to of told her. It's Spike, Buffy. Remember? He's evil. He doesn't have a soul. He doesn't care about what happens to any one of us. As long as his ass is safe from danger or have you forgotten?" Xander crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg.

That did it. "Damn it, Xander! Spike does care. He cares about all of us. How many times has he helped us when everything in him is saying he shouldn't? How many times has it been him saving our lives? Why can't you stand to have him help us, Xander? Just now I realized that I have been blind to how he's been treated. Not just by the Scoobies, but by me. He just went through the torture of a god. Something that would have done you in a thousand times over but Spike sat through it so that Dawn and I weren't hurt. He could have told Glory everything, down to our social security numbers, but he didn't." Buffy's eyes were brimmed with tears.

" Have we ever told him 'thank you' or that we were glad he had helped? Not once have we shown him respect or appreciation for all that he's done for us. Everything he's done has been to be appreciated, maybe even accepted. He just wants to be not hated! It's been hell for him and all of us have put him there. I think it's time that we show him some sort of respect and treat him with dignity, because, honestly, if it were you, how would you feel?" Buffy finally caved and let on small drop fall down her cheek.

Xander hadn't even looked at her since the beginning of her rant and he wasn't about to try. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about it."

She looked at the crypt entrance, "I need you to get a first aid kit and a blanket."

Both of her friends looked confused, "What?" Willow asked.

"I need to stay here and help him. He's hurt too badly to even sit up. Spike will need help." Buffy explained.

Xander was the first to object. Actually, he was the only. Willow agreed that the vampire would need help the next few days. "What? Are you kidding me, Buffy?"

She bit her lip. "No, Xander, I'm not kidding you. I have to stay here."

"Fine." Xander grimaced. He didn't like this idea at all. Buffy had a point about the way Spike's been treated for being on the team, but staying with the vampire for a few days was not in the logical column of his thoughts.

Willow nodded, "We'll bring it by in about twenty minutes. C'mon Xander, lets go." The red head grabbed her childhood friend by his sleeve and gave him the hint to follow her out of the cemetery.

He didn't look happy. She didn't blame him. Xander hated Spike with a blind passion. There was nothing about the man he liked.

"Thank you, Willow." Her friend smiled and turned away.

Buffy was alone now, outside of the vampire's crypt, deciding if she should go in now or wait for the pack. To hell with it, Buffy turned the knob on the door and stepped in. The mid-entrance to his crypt was disgusting. The inside, despite it's various odors and stains from God knows where, was actually decent or decent enough.

Spike was still in the same sitting position when she opened the second door. "Back so soon, luv?"

"Spike, I'm sorry."

"Buffy, look, you don't have to apologize. I did this myself." Spike coughed.

Tears were tugging at her eyes. "Why?"

Spike leaned his head back, wincing at he obvious pain he was feeling. "Thought I covered that, Slayer."

"You told me the reason you let Glory torture you. I want to know why you love me." Buffy felt like a total idiot for asking the question at this time, but it was the only way she would get it out of him while his defensiveness was gone.

Spike turned to look at her and frowned. "No."

"What?"

"I don't have to tell you anything about what I feel. You don't think it's 'real'. Just like the Whelp said, 'it's a fevered day dream that will never happen because I'm a soulless, disgusting thing.'" Spike whispered. The sound of hurt in voice was enough to make Buffy want to kill Xander.

"Did he tell you that?" Buffy asked. She was at an all time anger point.

"Doesn't matter, pet."

"Yes it does, Spike." There was a long pause. Oh, the joys of awkward silence. "I believe that you care about me."

Buffy couldn't tell if Spike was happy or in pain. His face went white and there was a blank expression. "Spike? Are you okay?"

"I…" He couldn't muster words. Buffy was beside him in seconds. Looking for anything that might be causing him any hurt.

"I think you should rest. I'm going to be staying here for a while and I think it would be best for you to let you super human healing powers do their job while your lights are out." Buffy touched his shoulder. He looked at her the best he could and smiled. With a nod, Spike started to lower himself to the sarcophagus.

He was struggling. "Let me." Buffy put her hand underneath his legs and the other on his back. She laid him down. Spike looked away. Buffy tried to see what he was looking at, and then realized that he was just ashamed to be so weak and vulnerable in front of her. "Now, rest."

Buffy sat at the other end of the cement slab and smiled when he fell instantly into a deep slumber. Spike looked like a corpse. Not just because he was beaten, he wasn't breathing.

Buffy had always remembered Spike breathing all the time. He did it from habit of course, but the Slayer was sure he didn't always. From what she was seeing, it would cause him pain to inflate his lungs. Especially with the broken ribs that gave his torso such shape.

God, his chest. The Buffybot had mentioned Spike being nude, but Buffy hadn't let anyone know that she had given it such deep thought. Spike's figure was a perfect Greek statue. His alabaster skin gave it such definition that it was almost unbearable to look at. How could such an annoying vampire be so perfect on the outside?

The Slayer had never once denied that Spike was attractive. As a matter of fact, she had always thought he was gorgeous. Even before the chip, back when he crashed through the window at Parent/Teacher Night.

Buffy snapped back to reality and was sure that she had gone insane. Why was I thinking about Spike's appearance?

It was a definite crush sign. No not crush, a crush is a one sided affair, this was coming from both ends. Buffy was shocked and in a way amused by the idea of her having fluffy feelings about her nemesis.

The door to his lair cracked open and Willow popped in. Her voice never rising about a whisper, "Buffy. I brought you what you wanted. Tell him that I hope he gets better." Buffy's heart warmed at the Wiccan's desire for him to get well.

She took all of the items out of the red head's hands and sat them on the sarcophagus next to her. "I'll definitely do that when he wakes up."

Willow grinned, "And if you need anything, help or even a break from playing mom, let me know. I'll be happy to oblige." On that note, Willow stepped out of the crypt and left the cemetery.

Buffy went back to looking at Spike. I wouldn't be easy for him to get medical treatment for his wounds with his clothes on. This would mean that she would have to wake him up and help him take his clothes off.

It sounded like a good idea, but was quickly shot down when the thought of him awake and in pain came into perspective. It would be smarter just to cut off his clothes with the scissors in the first aid kit while he was asleep.

With that on the to-do list, Buffy opened the kit and sighed. Grabbing the metal blades and placing them at the edge of the hem of his shirt, Buffy pressed them shut and the sharp slicing sounds filled the room, which was dead silent only moment before. The more of his skin that was revealed, the more her stomach turned.

The several cuts and bruises were enough to make her feel guilty. It wasn't that she didn't before, but it was a start to the self-flagellation that was to occur.

When she was done picking shards of glass out of his chest and bandaging the gaping wounds, Buffy was hesitant on cutting his pants off.

She found it embarrassing that she had actually used the 'I'm going to rip his clothes off" joke before in the secret girly conversations Willow and she used to have back in High School and even in the early days of college.

The fabric was difficult to cut. Denim wasn't what scissors were made to deconstruct. Buffy was shocked that Spike didn't have any underwear on. He had seemed like a briefs kind of guy.

When he was completely naked, Buffy took a short moment to take a peek. Not that peeking was the proper word, because he was exposed and nude, vulnerable to curious eyes…of the Slayer. She had been right about one thing. He did have the body of a Greek statue. All he needed was an olive crown and maple leaf to make her visual…visual.

Glory hadn't missed a spot on his body. There was evidence of her torturous acts everywhere. How did he keep himself from slipping? It seemed almost impossible to her. If it were her in the same situation, she would have caved or died. Neither the morally correct ending for a Slayer.

An hour later, he was all patched up. One of his eyes was able to open. The swelling had gone down considerably and he was curious to why he felt like he had no clothes on. The only thing on him was his pink blanket. He wasn't about to complain because, by God, those jeans are binding and the shirt was riddled with holes.

"Buffy?" He called. No one answered. Then, it hit him. Turning his head, which still felt like hell was throwing a party in his skull, he saw her, snuggled beside him with her face against his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am Joss' bitch. He made me do this. I don't own anything.

The thought of the Slayer snuggling with a vampire gave shock a new meaning.

He had two options, push her away or get closer. It was settled. There was going to be physical pain, he just didn't know if it was going to be worse rolling onto his side or when she woke up.

It was well worth a shot. If she did get angry or upset, he could just bring up the fact that he was the cuddlee in the first place! Bracing himself for the shear pain that was sure to ensue, Spike held his breath and rolled onto his side. The ribs that had been broken the day before were merely bruised, letting relief slip over him.

Now on his side, Spike lifted his arm, which felt like it had weights strapped to it, and gently placed it across Buffy. Her face was resting on the inside of his other arm, letting him pull her closer to him with what strength he had left. If heaven had an image, this would be it.

It had taken months of insults, rejection, and the torture of a god to get Buffy to sleep with him, in a literal sense of course. _I love this woman._ Spike couldn't think of anything else at the moment other than her beautiful eyes, perfect mouth, and soft skin…_Ooops. Looks like I have company._ Spike said to himself.

The effect she had on him was normal by now. It had happened so many times by this point that Spike half way expected it.

After half an hour of staring at her and letting his friend calm himself…enough, Buffy started to wake up. Her eyes opened and she really didn't want to sit up.

Spike. A master vampire, whom has tried to kill her in several ways repeatedly, was now snuggling with her in a crypt. If God were to strike her with a lightning bolt at the time, she wouldn't have blamed him the least.

With her eyes now open, she looked up. Spike was awake, too. The blue eyes that bore into hers were absolutely…gorgeous.

Why had it taken so long to realize it? Buffy didn't know if she loved Spike or not, but there was definitely a spark of emotion that seem to set off right then and there.

"Mornin', luv." Spike smiled.

Buffy felt a sudden jolt of embarrassment, jumping up as fast as she could, "I'm sorry." But then she realized that she wasn't moving. Spike was holding her down. Glancing at him for a brief second before turning her face, "Spike, let me up."

There was a brief moment of silence before he finally spoke. "Ya know, there must be something in that Slayer cuddle that keeps me from slipping in to nothing." There was a playful twinkle in his eyes. "Stay." He coughed, "I think it's the Black Plague."

She slapped his chest at the suggestive joke. Then mentally slapped herself for the slap on the chest that had to hurt. "Spike, I'm sorry."

He placed his hand onto the developing red spot and sighed, "It's fine, pet, just mind the bruises."

He started to fall back down onto the pillows. Slowly, Buffy helped him. Even though the outside looked better, the inside had to still be broken. "Spike?"

"Yeah?"

Buffy hadn't ever really shown an interest In the matter, but she wanted to know about him. "What were you really like when you were human? Really."

There was silence. Dead silence. Awkward silence. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Just curious." If she was going to get him to talk, she'd better make it worth the effort. Laying down on his chest Buffy asked, "Will you tell me?"

For the first time in a while, Spike was nervous. _What is she playin' at?_ he wondered silently. "Sure, but first I want to talk to you about something."

"Shoot." Buffy said. Spike could feel her breath hitting his chest. It was a feeling that he had never really felt before. Drusilla never breathed, nor Harmony, and it never happened while he had a heartbeat, that was for sure.

"Glory."

Buffy grunted, "Did you have to ruin a good moment by saying that name?" Buffy accused.

Spike bit his bottom lip. This was probably the biggest cliff he'd ever attempted to jump off of. "I think that you could use a break from it all. Let yourself get some rest."

Buffy thought about it for a few seconds and was curious as to what brought this up.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, while you were sleeping, I heard you talking. Bloody nightmares you were havin', I'd want a break." Spike said.

Putting her hand on his chest, Buffy lifted her chin, "Spike, how am I supposed to get a break from it when it's all everyone ever talks about?"

"Me. You could stay here. I, mean, of course, if that's what you want to do, that is."

It couldn't have been a better plan. Buffy at Spike's…wait. Flaw.

Could she really trust herself being alone with him? There wasn't a moment when she had ever not trusted him with something, in fact, she had left her mother and Dawn alone with him several times.

"I'd like that."

Spike let out the unnecessary breath that had been held in his lungs. "Right, then." Spike sighed, "We'll get Red over here and…."

"No!" Buffy yelled. It startled Spike. "What about Dawn?"

"They can stay with the witches and they can bring over your things. Give yourself a few days and then get back to the Glory business. Everything'll be right as rain. Trust me."

Buffy felt a knot growing in her stomach. "Well, I guess. The next time Willow comes over, I'll see what she can do, but until then, what are we gonna do to pass the time?"

A wicked smile spread across Spike's face at the question. _What could we do to pass the time?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I hope you like it. When I finished I didn't think it came out as well as it could have! I'll just have to make up for it in the next chapter. Can anyone say 'passion'? grin widens


	3. Poems and Passions

Chapter Three- "Poems and Passions"

Buffy looked at him like he had grown a second head and started hitting himself in the face with his fifth arm. "You wrote poetry?" Buffy asked. If this was an episode of Punk'd, Ashton had outdone himself. "As in 'roses are red, violets are blue' poems?"

"Yeah." Spike sighed in frustration, "What of it?" He eyed her curiously.

"Do you, you know, still write some?"

"Now and then I get a muse." Spike answered. One of his eyebrows came up and he looked at her.

"Have you written any about me?"

Spike smiled.

She wasn't going to admit it out loud, but she was flattered. "Cool."

Spike's eyes went straight back to the television. There was some cheesy soap opera on with cheap acting and worse dialogue. Apparently, Stefano was back and Belle and Shawn were fighting.

"Can I read some?" The question seemed to shock the vampire.

"No." He said dryly.

"Why not?" Buffy asked. She had no intentions of mocking him or criticizing his work. The Slayer wanted to read the vampire's poetry and in some ironic way, it was poetic.

"Why are you so curious as to what I did back then?"

Buffy shrugged, "Don't know. Like I said before, I'm just curious."

A trademark smirk formed on his face, "Don't you know about the cat?"

Buffy was sitting on the arm of the chair Spike was seated in at the moment. She leaned forward and pushed his upper body knocking him over the side and smiled, "Don't you know about the vampire that wouldn't let the Slayer read his liddle poems?" Buffy mimicked his tone and made sure to stick out her bottom lip when saying 'liddle'.

He rolled his eyes and Buffy kicked him softly in the shin. "Bloody hell, Slayer! What'd you do that for?"

Spike rubbed his now sore and aching shin while mumbling something about getting the chip out.

"Let me read your damn poetry, Spike."

Chuckling to him self, _I thought I'd never hear that one,_ "Alright, Slayer." Spike stood up and strode to the opening of the bottom chamber then paused. "Under one condition…"

Buffy raised her eyebrows.

Spike let the pause last a few seconds longer for emphasis, "_Admit_ that Angel is a poofter."

Buffy was slack jawed, "I will not!"

Spike shrugged, "Suit your self. Get your rhymes from Mother Goose."

She was quick to respond, "Fine! Angel is a poofter with a huge forehead!"

When Spike realized what she had just said, he was bracing himself on a pillar for support as he gripped his sides, gasping for unnecessary air.

Finally, he calmed himself and put a hand on his torso while letting out one last chuckle, "Oh, luv, I think you agreed to my insult and added to it."

Buffy grinned, "Well," there was a brief pause, "it's true."

He smiled. Buffy looked down and up again. He was gone. There was a shuffling coming from the bottom of the crypt.

She turned her attention to the television and yawned. The program that was on was the most boring thing on the planet. It had to be turned.

Buffy stood up and walked to the TV. Just when she was about to turn the dial, a loud, echoing voice plundered the crypt, "Don't you dare turn the telly! Passions is on in ten!"

Buffy covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Spike was obsessed with a soap opera…and her. _The Big Bad sits at home, thinks about the Slayer he's in love with and watches Passions. It only makes him cuter,_ Buffy thought, _Not that he wasn't cute before...Oh, God!_

Buffy had a crush on Spike. She couldn't believe it. _I have a crush on Spike. That's impossible! He's so evil and icky and, and, and handsome, and nice, smart, funny, gentle, understanding…what am I doing?!_

The Slayer was mentally slapping herself. Then the questions started._ What does this mean? I love Spike. What do I do? Tell him, of course…no! Not tell him. That would just make things weird._ Last question._ How am I going to be able to stay with him?_

Her racing thoughts were interrupted, "Here you go." He handed her a small leather binder. Buffy ran her hands over the cover and slowly opened it to begin reading.

Some were old and some were newer that others. There were even a few dated before he was sired. She read every one of them.

It was only a few minutes before she looked up at Spike. Buffy's eyes were glassed over with tears. "C'mon, Slayer, they weren't that bad." Spike shouted.

She couldn't say anything, Buffy was speechless.

Spike reached out to grab the book away from her, but she quickly had it out of arms length. "Spike…"

He raised his eyebrows, "Are you alright? Did I damage your brain with my scribbling?" He joked. A part of him wasn't kidding. When he didn't get an answer, Spike worried, "Buffy?"

"These are beautiful." Buffy opened the book again, turning to one page. His entire body froze as she did so.

Buffy read it aloud, "…My heart expands, 'tis grown a bulge in it. Inspired by, your beauty: effulgent…" She pointed to the stanza.

Wide eyed, Spike took the book before she could protest. Spike walked away.

Buffy sat down in his chair and watched him put the book into a chest before padlocking it again. He turned to look at her. Spike's eyes were betraying every emotion. "Thank you."

He strutted to the chair and smiled. Picking her up from under her arms, he sat down in his chair and pulled her on top of him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Watching _'Passions'._"

Sitting on his lap was one of the most unnerving things she'd ever done. Buffy couldn't help but think of the poem she had read to him. It wasn't for her, she knew that. It was for someone else. Before he was changed, "Spike?"

He looked at her, "Hmm."

"You loved her didn't you?" Buffy asked.

Spike was going to lose it in a romantic sense. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her.

Author's Note: Well, if people would leave some more reviews, I could get the story going at their pace. Otherwise, I'm going to get a muse every few weeks and write gibberish! Leave a review telling me what you think and what you feel should happen next! Sorry for the short chapter!


	4. You Are My Passion For Life

Disclaimer: Joss is my lover…well; not really, I'm reserved for James Marsters, John Barrowman, and William Broad (Billy Idol for all of you numbskulls!)

Chapter Four: "You Are My Passion For Life…"

Spike grabbed her by the back of the neck and ran his lips across hers. Buffy parted her mouth instantly and kissed him back. Never in her life had she ever been kissed like this. It was deep, yet soft, passionate, yet gentle. Everything a kiss should be and more.

_God, he's amazing at this,_ Buffy thought to herself. He put his hand around he waist and pulled her closer to him, letting his tongue run across the cavern of her mouth.

She moaned putting a hand on his cheek.

Coming to his senses, Spike pulled away and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—Oh, God." He let go off her hips and scratched his head.

Buffy was upset that it had ended, "Its fine."

He looked at her and attempted to smile. The two of them sat there for ten seconds…

"_Breathe in, breathe out…"_ Passions started. Purple and Blue title credits with calligraphy flashed on the screen. Thank God for Passions…

Thirty minutes into the episode, Buffy was asleep on his chest. It had been a long twenty four hours for them both, but Spike didn't want to lose this feeling. His finger ran across the line of her jaw. _God, she's beautiful._

He hadn't planned on going to sleep, but the weights of his eyelids were winning this battle. Spike sighed, _would she get upset if I moved her?_

He shook his head and put an arm underneath her knee and the other behind her head before standing up and going down the ladder to the bottom half of the crypt. He hadn't healed completely, so the pain was mind numbing.

Spike felt her nuzzle her face on his chest and smiled. He made his merry way to the bed and stopped. _Should I sleep somewhere else?_ Something about sharing a bed with the Slayer made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that she could kill him with her pinky while blind folded for pulling a stunt like that, or was it because he was nervous?

He lay her gently on the pillow and bit his bottom lip. He had decided to go to sleep upstairs and not bother with the awkward morning to follow if he accompanied her.

"Spike?" He turned to see Buffy sitting up in the bed groggily.

"I'm just going to go sleep upstairs."

"No. You might get hurt. What if a demon comes and you're too weak and kitteny to do a thing about it?!" She threw a hand to emphasize her point.

Spike knitted his eyebrows and frowned, "Well, what am I supposed to do?" Spike asked.

She sighed and scooted over in the bed, "Hold me?"

That was it, he was scared. "Alright." He made his way back to the bed and slowly sat down, letting Buffy fall into his embrace. She buried her face into his chest and breathed softly, "Good night, Spike."

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, "G'night, Slayer."

Spike lay there quietly, watching her sleep. After a few minutes, Buffy moved up his body and her face was in the crook of his neck. He felt like he was going to die. Quickly, he closed his eyes. Buffy mumbled something in her sleep.

"What, luv?" He whispered softly into her ear.

"Spike…love you…Spike…"

_Bloody hell! She was dreamin' about me! She is dreamin' about me. Did she say she loved me? Unless, she was dreamin' of Soldier Boy and sayin' his name. That would be bloody hilarious…what if it was to me? Is it considered a dream or a nightmare?_

There was nothing he could do right then. Spike put an arm around her and took in the smell of her hair, "Sweet dreams."

Buffy opened her eyes and moved, realizing she was on Spike. Smiling to herself, she looked up at the slumbering vampire, "Spike." She shook his shoulder softly, "Spike, wake up."

"Bloody hell…" He groaned, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

Spike looked at her strangely before smiling, "Hmm. Good morning, pet."

She was still, "Spike?"

"Yeah?"

Buffy frowned, "How long can I stay?"

"As long as you like, Buffy. Remember this is for you to rest. If you need to stay a _while_, that's fine with me." Spike sat up.

Buffy rolled off of his chest and onto the pillow next to her. If she was going to stay any longer, she had to tell him today, "Spike, what are our plans for today?"

He slapped his forehead, "I hope you don't mind watching mindless hours of soap opera."

Buffy cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Well, I've been busy getting tortured, snuggled, and bandaged. Passions has been taped for the past two weeks."

"How can you even stand to watch that crap? It's all baby drama and adultery."

Spike crossed his arms, "Think so?"

Buffy nodded dramatically. Spike smiled, "Fine. I'll watch it and you can do something else."

"Nah, I'll just sit through hours of 'mindless soap opera'." She pretended to be disappointed with the plan when in fact, it was just more time with Spike.

Both sat on the crypt floor as Spike pushed in the first tape, "If I die of boredom, don't try CPR."

Spike wagged his eyebrows, "I'll resuscitate until I can't take it anymore."

Buffy rolled her eyes, hiding the fact that she was blushing, "Good thing I find it impossible to get sucked into such a monstrosity." She waved her hand around and smiled.

Spike shushed her, "It's comin' on."

------------------------Six Hours Later---------------------------------------------------------

Buffy pointed a finger at the screen, "So she's going to have his baby?"

Spike nodded, "Right."

"But isn't he married to her?" Buffy asked.

Spike shook his head, "No, no, no, he just had an affair with her while engaged to Ivy."

Buffy nodded, "Oh." She watched the next few minutes before interrupting, "What about Luis?"

Spike waved a hand and a look of disgust spread across his face, "Don't worry about that wanker."

Buffy laughed. It had only taken six episodes of Passions to make her love it. Then again, it only took three years of Spike to make her love him and that was going okay.

After they finished their Passions marathon, Spike yawned and stretched out his arms, "I don't think I caught a single line of dialogue between your bloody questions."

She slapped his arm, "Please, like you weren't happy that you'd gotten me all into your stupid daytime drama!"

He grinned, "Seduced you, did it?"

She bit her lip, "Okay, it did."

Spike frowned and looked at the ceiling.

"What?" Buffy questioned, following her gaze.

He looked at her again, "Nothing, just waiting for lightning to strike." He chuckled as she reached over and grabbed his side. A look of bewilderment crossed her features.

"You. Are. Ticklish!"

He gave her a look of warning, "No, Slayer. You can hit me 'til I go unconscious, but none of that!" She lunged for him. Buffy curled her fingers and tickled his ribcage, making him fall on his back laughing. He swatted at her hands, but she persisted. Buffy climbed onto his waist and pinned him to the crypt floor and tortured him mercilessly.

After having enough of the Slayer's game, he rolled on top of her. Buffy stopped tickling him and put her hands on his chest. Spike was letting the last few chuckles slip out while he controlled his breathing.

"I told you. Now you're going to…" Buffy lifted her head, pushing her mouth against his. Spike hesitated before giving in and returning the action. Buffy reached out to stroke Spike's face, caressing his jaw and cheekbones. There was something she had to tell him, something that had to be said tonight. She pulled back and smiled. Buffy kissed Spike again. The caress of his tongue against hers sent shivers down her spine and into her womb.

When they broke the kiss again, Spike looked at he as if asking for permission to kiss her again. Her breathing was labored and Spike could feel her heart beat quickening. Buffy ran a hand through his hair and he frowned. Spike smoothed his hair back self-consciously, and then gave Buffy a sexy, confident smile. He leaned towards her, resting his weight on his lean, muscular arms. They kissed again, and Buffy stroked his chest, tracing the contours of his pectorals down to the waistband of his jeans. A flicker of fear crossed his face, and she withdrew. But then he smiled and caught her hand, pulling it back to the hard bulge in his pants. Buffy watched his face as she stroked him, feeling her own desire mounting when he closed his eyes and groaned. Overcome by the tenderness she felt for him, she kissed his face and neck until he opened his eyes again.

They stared at each other for a moment, serious and out of breath. Then Spike grinned and raised his eyebrows invitingly. Buffy responded with an encouraging smile.

The two rolled around on the concrete floor tearing at each other's clothes and finding the pink comforter. Spike found his way back on top of her and sighed. Buffy slipped one arm around Spike's neck, pulling him down on top of her. She parted her legs, wrapping them around his narrow hips, rubbing herself against him. It wasn't the most subtle invitation, but after all these weeks of waiting, she wanted him too much to wait any longer. Despite the obvious invitation, Spike hesitated, pulling back to search her face.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"Hmm!" she responded with a smile.

Spike let out an unmanly whimper and pushed inside her, his eyes closing as a look of bliss fell on his handsome features. Buffy clutched his shoulders and let out a low moan. God, she'd actually forgotten how good it felt to have a man inside her. Spike was a perfect fit to stimulate her just the right way.

His eyes fluttered open when Buffy moaned again. Spike was moving his hips slowly, his expression unsmiling, almost pained, as if he were working hard to make the moment last, more intent on Buffy's pleasure than his own. But this wasn't the time for hard work; Buffy wanted Spike to be enjoying this.

She smiled wickedly and grabbed his bottom, encouraging him to move faster. Spike grinned and shook his head as if to say what a tease she was, but then he kissed her and complied, thrusting harder, his eyes locked on hers.

This was exactly what she wanted. Buffy leaned her forehead against Spike's, her arms around his neck, her legs locked around his hips. Her heart was thumping wildly and her skin was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. His thrusts were getting even harder, hammering into Buffy and making her moan with pleasure. God, if he just kept this up a little bit longer—

His hand reached between them and found her clit, moving his fingers in a circular motion, bringing her to her climax faster. Spike moved his hand faster and Buffy felt her release coming and coming. With one more thrust, Buffy came, bringing Spike with her only seconds after. He gave one more thrust before collapsing on top of her.

Buffy laughed and kissed his neck. He was still inside her, and her arms and legs still wrapped around him. Now she had him, she would never let go. As soon as she relaxed her hold, though, Spike rolled off onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, looking out of breath.

"I take it, you want to head home? Had your fun and now you're off?" Spike laughed.

"That's not funny," admonished Buffy, "I didn't just…This wasn't about me getting off."

Spike looked at her, putting a hand on his chest and smiling.

"It was about you."

There was a long pause.

Silence.

Dead silence.

Deafening silence.

Screaming silence.

Buffy swallowed hard, "I love you, Spike."


	5. Huh?

Disclaimer: I just meddle with the forces of Joss-ness.

Summary for those who lost the plot: Buffy had been taking care of Spike after Glory tortured him. While tending to his wounds, she realized how she felt about him. Buffy loved Spike. Yay! Well, she watched a few episodes of Passions, found out about Spike's poetic side, and shagged him senseless. Wait, what? No, she made love to him. I got an email talking about the sex. That person got a misunderstanding, it was not just smut. It was the Slayer making love to her vampiric lover. So please, if you would like to tell me how hot the sex was, by all means, I love to hear it. If it is begging me for smut to, erm, satisfy your needs, I have other stories.

 Thanks! Enjoy the last installment!

Chapter Five: Pop! Goes My Heart

Buffy swallowed hard, "I love you, Spike."

Spike had had this moment run through his head continuously and he had thought it would go as he imagined. He was wrong. There were not words coming out of his mouth at all. Maybe drool, but nothing resembling dialect of any sort. Buffy tilted her head and sighed, "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Nod.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Nod.

"Spike, how many legs does a spider have?"

Nod.

Buffy frowned and touched his chest, "Spike, come back to me." Her fingers ran gently over his collarbone, "Spike." Buffy leant over his torso and kissed his cheek.

"I…" He was going to say something, "Buffy, I…um…I…"

"What do you…?" Buffy kissed his forehead.

"Love you so bloody much." His face was unreadable. Spike was either catatonic or constipated. Both were highly unlikely.

Buffy smiled, "I love you, too." Then it hit him like a brick. Buffy love him back. All of this time he had waited and now the time was there and she told him that she loved him. He, Buffy loved him, only him. There was a ringing in his head. Something that made him crave her like a nymphomaniac in a porn store. Touching her face with the inside of his hand, Spike bit his bottom lip.

"Buffy." He wanted to say her name. He wanted to cry it out, scream it, anything to surround himself in her. That is what he wanted to do, too. Have her surround him. Spike grabbed her arms and rolled on top of her, showering her face in soft kisses, "I want you."

She could feel the need for him to be within in her swell, in a literal sense, and she wanted him. She had raised her face to his, and her lips were touching Spike's, their tongues entwined in a deep kiss. The feeling was different now that her feelings were out in the open, "Spike, can we move?" Her back was sore from the concrete floor being her support for their first tryst. He pulled back his face, his scarred eyebrow raised, questioning her request.

The mouth she wanted to devour curved into a wicked smile, "Of course." He stood up. Buffy had partially lifted herself before Spike grabbed her beneath her arms and pulled her up his body. His hands embraced her waist while her arms encircled his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. She hooked her legs around his hips as he shoved her against the wall. This was not the right place to be doing this; small pieces of rock were digging into her already tender back. She groaned and he got the hint. Spike placed Buffy on the cold sarcophagus, still kissing her mouth and neck, his hands now caressing her soft breasts.

Spike stopped kissing her, pulled away and stared at her for a moment. He loved her. With all of his non-beating heart, he adored this woman. The one who had plagued his dreams, sending him to insanity, and now she was his…forever.

Buffy smiled at him before he kissed her neck, using his blunt teeth to nip at her jugular. She used her hands to trace the cleft of his spine, encouraging him to continue. Parting her legs further, she slid down to the edge of the slab and rubbed herself against his already hardened member. God, she wanted him. Badly.

He refused to penetrate her. It was going to be the most torturous fore play he would ever endure, but in the end, it would be well worth it. Buffy was whispering his name while he kissed her collarbone. His mouth descended to her left breast. Taking her nipple into his mouth and using his tongue and teeth to bring it to a hardened point, while his hand stroked her the other, running his thumb over the darker flesh raising it also. Spike had plans on making her beg for him. Buffy had started grinding her sex against his erection, but Spike took a step back and lifted his head, raising his eyebrows, "Something you need, luv?"

Buffy glared at him, "You." He smiled and continued the ministrations on her chest before moving his attention lower. Spike let his tongue dip into her bellybutton, making her giggle. He laughed himself and knelt in front of her picking up one of her legs and putting it over his shoulder. Spike kissed the inside of her knee and smiled as he worked his way down the inside of her thigh. When he got closer to her center, he felt Buffy's muscles tense up. Spike pulled back his head and looked up at her. Her face was pale and she seemed unsure and scared.

"Buffy, are you alright? You look upset." He knitted his brow, taking one of her hands in his, threading their fingers.

Buffy looked away embarrassed, "It's just, I've never…" Her eyes went back to his before shooting down quickly and to his again.

Spike frowned, "You mean you've never…done _that_?" He let his thumb stroke her hand. She shook her head. Spike took a deep breath, "Captain Forehead or the Cowboy have never pleasured you in that way?" He asked. Buffy laughed at the names he had given them.

"Nope, so I'm not sure what to expect, Spike." Her voice was quiet. Spike bit his bottom lip, "Listen to me, pet. I am going to make you scream like a banshee. You can expect that!" He grinned. Buffy laughed, "Is that so?"

Spike nodded, "Damn so." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the center of her palm before putting it back at her side, "So, in order for me to do that, I need you to lay back and close your eyes. Alright, pet?" Buffy looked at him cautiously and smiled, "Don't hurt me."

He chuckled, "Hardly." Spike said, looking up at her with a sensuality, which seemed to increase her arousal, before leaning forward to kiss her sex. She lay back on the sarcophagus. Buffy buried her hands in his hair; he was evidently determined to kill the Slayer tonight. He put her other leg over his other shoulder and used his thumbs to run up her fold before running his tongue between them in one long motion. Buffy squirmed against his touch. It was the greatest thing she had ever felt that did not involve actual sex.

Spike's nose was pushed against her clitoris while his tongue went in and out of her opening, "Spike, oh, God…" The rush of pleasure did not compare to anything she could remember until Spike moved the movements of his tongue upwards to her tender bud. His muscle was flicking, swirling, and pushing against her clit. Buffy fisted a hand in his hair, pulling him closer. He growled, vibrating through her sex. She cried out his name, begging him for her release, "I need…more…Spike, oh…." Buffy could feel an orgasm coming. It was almost there, she just needed one final push.

Spike took the swollen bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked hard, making her blood rush to the spot. Her climax washed over her in a steady wave. Buffy's hips bucked off the cement. Spike grabbed her waist forcing her body down, not stopping the suckling of her now sensitive clit, "Spike! Ahhhhh…." Buffy let go of his blonde locks and held onto her own, lifting her back off the sarcophagus. One of Spike's hands crept up her torso, resting in the valley between her breasts, which were covered in sweat.

Buffy sat up, bringing Spike with her. She brought him to her face and he just grinned, "What do you find so funny, mister?"

He leaned forward to nuzzle her neck, "Nothing, luv, just, I love to see you smile." Buffy busted out laughing, "What do you find so damn funny?"

"That sounded like a McDonald's commercial!"

He frowned, "Well, we should definitely look into talking to the place about the contents of their bloody advertisements." They both laughed. She looked at him again. Her heart was starting to warm with the way she felt when she was with him; happy. Buffy bit her bottom lip before using the strength she had left to flip Spike onto the sarcophagus. He stared at her with lust-filled eyes and Buffy felt the desire coming back to her. She climbed on top of him, positioning his erection at her opening and smiled, "I just need you to lay back and close your eyes." She mimicked his words.

Glaring at her, Spike did that thing where he tucked his tongue behind his top teeth and smiled, "Hm, you almost had me there, Slayer." Spike laughed but her laughter was put aside when she felt his fingers lip into her wet center. She glanced at him puzzled. He sat up and kissed her, wriggling his fingers harder and harder until she threw her head back and moaned, "Spike, I'm…" Buffy had not fully recovered from her previous orgasm, which was going to seem like a walk in the park when the next one hit her. His hands moved faster and faster, pumping into her sex. Buffy's muscles clenched around his two fingers, slowing his hands a bit, but not stopping him. She could not take it anymore. Buffy pulled his hand away and slid onto his hardened length, taking him fully in. They kissed, and then stared into each other's eyes as Buffy started to move. Buffy rocked gently on his shaft, grasping his shoulders. Spike stayed upright, holding onto her mid drift for support. His efforts were useless and ended up falling onto his back, holding her thighs.

Spike thrust his hips to meet hers, pushing himself deeper within her. Spike could tell she was holding back her climax. Buffy's face was flushed, her chest was covered in shining sweat, hair matted in several places, and everything about the two were disheveled and unkempt. He was so close, so close, "Buffy, you feel so…fuck…" She quickened the pace, making his hips buck off the cement, slamming into her core, reaching a places that had never been touched before.

"Spike," her voice was soft, "I love you." She closed her eyes and slammed against his pelvis repeatedly. That was it; Spike turned them over and buried his face into her neck, stifling back cries of pleasure. He did not dignify her claim…_claim. Not now._

Spike reached between them and found their joining, pinching her clit between his thumb and pointer finger. Seconds later, Buffy was crying his name and scratching at his back. Barley moving, Spike looked at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, "I love you, Buffy."

Xander frowned, "Willow, don't you think she should come back? I mean, Spike, he should be healed already, right?"

Willow folded her hands and sighed, "He should be okay to be by himself. I could go look after class." She offered. Xander nodded.

"All we need is that creep trying something on her."

Willow knocked on the crypt door. There was no answer, that, or any other noise coming from the vampire's lair. Opening the door slightly, the Wicca peered inside, seeing nothing but a mess of tapes and blankets in the floor…and clothes.Clothes? What were their clothes doing all scattered? Naïve as can be, Willow walked into the crypt and found the entrance of the manhole. Climbing down the ladder, she stepped off the last rung and wiped her hands off on the pair of jeans that covered her lower body, "Buffy?" she whispered.

She walked around the corner and saw Spike lying in the bed holding…Buffy. Taken aback by the display, Willow cleared her throat and Spike jumped. Buffy copied the action and a look of shame spread across her face, "Willow, what are you doing here?" she asked, gathering the sheets at her chest. Spike grabbed a pair of pants that were conveniently beside the bed and slipped them on underneath the blanket before getting out of bed to get a shirt on.

Willow waited for Spike to leave and hurried next to Buffy, "What happened?!"

"What?"

Willow sat anxiously on the bed, "Did he…did he rape you, Buffy?"

Buffy looked at her skeptically, "Yes, I was snuggling with my rapist, Willow." She grabbed Willow's hand and smiled, "Wil, I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be walking in unannounced."

Willow frowned, "Are you and he…together?"

The Slayer smiled and nodded shyly, "We came…to a mutual decision."

Willow nudged Buffy's arm, "You _love_ him." She taunted. Buffy slapped her friend's arm and laughed.

"I do."

Willow grinned, "I'm glad you _finally_ saw the light, sister."

"What?"

"Oh, please, everyone knew that you had fluffies for him…Or I knew. I'm not sure about _everyone_ else." Willow looked at the ceiling and went into deep thought, "Nope, just me!"

Buffy smiled, "Willow, can you do me a favor?"

Her friend nodded, "Well, I guess."

"I need some clothes."

Finis.

A/N: Muah ha! That is the end of the era of 'Do Me a Favor'. I hope you like it! I certainly enjoyed writing it. Gave me a sense of closure!! I would like to thank you for all of the reviews that were posted, also the e-mails. Some were not very appreciated, but the rest were great! There is only one more thing I would like to discuss, part two? I let a friend read it and they said it should stay done like this, but I say, Spuffy will not be a basket of peaches and I see an immortality issue standing in the way of forever. Also, claim anyone? I love those little things!! If there is a part two, I want to say that it will be updated more often and it will be super long. Not to mention, Spuffy are already together so I won't have to mess with that anymore.

I saw Willow as the one to be happy for them. Anya, too because she just so forthright. "As long as your orgasms are good." Such an Anya line!! I want to give a shout out to Shean P. for the help I got on this chapter. If you would like to see a part two, just post a 'yes' review, if not and it hasn't changed your little fiction fantasy world, don't post a 'yes' review, post a…well, you don't care so just hit back on your browser and go on with your merry lives. Read Addie Logan's fictions of something. That's what I do. It works for me!! Toss some ideas for a part two so I don't go in blind and muff it all up with my incessant prattling. Tell me what you think of my…"love scene". I'd really like to know if it was good at the least. If not, I'm going to call that porn number and get my money back! Those screenplays are never useful!

As I finish this long Author's Note, I realize, yes, I am going to write a part two. I just got a great idea for a plot, too!

PART 2!

Summary: Directly after Do Me a Favor, Buffy and Spike are not sure in what direction to take their relationship, but have it pushed back until the mess with Glory is settled. After Dawn…ahem, well, you all know, they get into a fight about Spike not understanding why death is so important. Why should he care? He is going to live forever!! When our friend Ned, the pie maker, visits Sunnydale on Dawn's case, he and Spike have an encounter and it goes…well, you'll just have to read it and find out won't you?!

All of you whom have stuck around, I hope you read the sequel! Yay! Wait…does that mean, staying up late, slaving over the computer producing chapters of fictional stories on fictional characters? I'm there…and so is the vodka.


	6. Chapter 6

Successful conclusions are for Fairy Tales  
Disclaimer: I did not create any of these characters so…leave me alone!  
Summary: Character Death Warning. AU. Spuffy. I was told I had to say those things so do not hate me. I do not care about a damn one of them.

Chapter Six: Dating

"We're dating." Buffy tightened her grip on Spike's hand as she watched the faces of her friends. There were enough different reactions to be able to count off her fingers. Giles had disappointment, Xander; shock, Willow; support, Tara; same as Willow, Anya; not to sure, all of her facial expressions morph into one. Thank the God's Dawn was in the back, because Buffy wasn't too sure on how her younger sister would react. 

Xander flicked his wrist, "When did this happen?"

"Around the time I went to Spike's crypt for a week." Buffy answered. She glanced at Spike whom had his eyes downcast and focused on the Magic Box floor, "Spike is part of the team now…or well, again."

Xander stood up, pointing a finger in Spike's direction, "Defending him for helping you and Dawn, I understand. Deciding you two should go out and frolic through the flowers? That stuns me clueless. Buffy, he's a monster!" Anya put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. It failed miserably.

"Xander…" Buffy started, but her protest trailed off when Xander rounded the table, his icy glare still aimed at Spike.

"I just can't see how you can touch that thing after everything that just happened!" Anya sat down in the chair her beau previously sat in, "He built a sex-bot because you wouldn't stoop low enough to screw the undead!" A gaze slid down to their joined hands, "That's changed, hasn't it?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?"

Xander scoffed, "You heard what I said…" He shook his head and laughed bitterly, "Maybe we should consider changing your name." He rubbed his chin and snapped his fingers, "Boffy the Vampire Layer!"

Neither Buffy nor Xander had time to react before Spike's fist connected with his face. The loud crack made everyone jump as Xander stumbled back, hitting the table and falling to the floor, flat on his bum. Spike grabbed his forehead and cried out in pain while Xander rubbed his cheek, "You can insult me, fine!" Spike shouted, pointing at him, "But leave Buffy out of it!" The Slayer didn't try to stop him. The feral look of rage in his eyes was glowing and if he were to vamp out this very second, she would not be the least bit surprised.

"See?" Xander yelled, wiping the blood from his more than likely broken nose, "You can't trust him!"

Buffy had a smug smile on her face, "You upset him, Xan."

"You're saying that if any of is upset him, we get punched in the face?" Xander stood up and dusted off his pants.

"No." Buffy said pointedly, "Don't call me a whore and you won't upset him. That's what I'm saying." She put an arm on Spike, assuring him that she was okay and he could back down from the impending piss contest. 

Xander shook his head, "What ever. I'm leaving."

"Xander!" Giles shouted. The young man paused and turned to see Giles with a scowl on his aged face,

"That's not the wisest choice."

"Listen, Giles. I may not be wise, but Buffy looks like she needs some help." He grabbed his coat and slammed the Magic Box door as he left. The bell rang for a few minutes as everyone sat in awkward silence.

Giles removed his glasses and took the white cloth in his front jacket pocket to clean them, "As much as I'd like, this choice you've made, Buffy, I don't think it's a good idea."

Buffy's jaw dropped, "You don't like that I found someone that makes me happy?"

Giles shook his head, "No! If you are happy, please, I am happy for you. This may sound bigoted and a bit camp, but…Spike is a vampire!"

"Right." she laughed bitterly, "It's always come down to that hasn't it? Angel was a vampire and you all hated him…" Willow shook her head in protest, but Buffy continued, "So I tried the human thing and it ended in me getting hurt worse than I did before!" Spike touched her shoulder, offering some form of comfort, she sighed, "I understand that you get worried over this, but I think… _know_ that Spike would never hurt me in any way. These past few days have been wonderful and it was because I was with him. He didn't treat me like the Slayer, or some kind of hero, he just acted like I was a real girl." Buffy looked back at him and smiled, "Like I was his."

Giles put his glasses back on and gave her an understanding nod, "Very well. We need to discuss our situation with Glory a bit further."

Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and whispered something in his ear before planting a peck on his cheek. He nodded and sat down, a friendly smile on his face, "Okay, what do we have?"

Everyone was quiet. The current situation felt irksome and it bothered the people in the room that Spike was willing and actually wanting to help. Willow shifted in her chair, "We don't really have anything _new_ as of right now."

Giles nodded, "Willow's right. We haven't any new information." The room went deathly silent for a moment.

Spike stood up, "If that's all, I say we head home. No use sittin' round here while there's _more important things to be doing._" Spike wagged his eyebrows, looking in Buffy's direction.

A/N: This is a short chapter, but I already wrote the next one, so yay! I was just trying to give you a look on what happened right after before I do a big skip, okay? This is going to be a SUPER long fic with more romance, angst, drama, humor, and Buffy-ness in it that you have ever imagined in your wildest dreams!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all.Previously on Do Me a Favor: Spike and Buffy are relishing in the newly developed romance, Tara is back to normal, Willow is starting the use-of-dark-magick, Giles has yet to leave, and Dawn died instead of Buffy. While mourning her sister's death, Buffy has isolated herself from Spike. Giles had called a friend of his from the Watcher's Council. They are sending a contact that could help with the study of Dawn's death. Meanwhile…  
Chapter Seven: 

"Luv, open the door," Spike hit the bathroom door once again, his fist pounded on its hard surface. Buffy had been refusing to come out since this morning and he was getting worried. This past week had been hell for her and he was sure that him being so brute about it was not helping the least, "Buffy, please. Will you let me in?" There was no answer for several minutes. Spike was not one to walk away, but now, he could care less. Buffy was in genuine pain, the loss of the last family member was taking its toll on her and it was killing him.

First, Spike knew what it was like to be alone. Secondly, he knew that Buffy had had a fear of being alone since her calling and this was going to make it worse. Not only did her sister pass, but also it was because of her job. Her role as the Slayer had caused it.

The door slowly opened. Buffy stood in the doorway, her eyes swollen and red from the constant tears. Spike reached out to touch her face, his calloused hand caressed her flushed cheek, "Come in," she whispered. Buffy took a step back, allowing Spike entrance. He walking into the bathroom and sat on the toilet, leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees. His eyes were on Buffy.

"Come here, pet," He sat up and leaned back against the porcelain toilet. Buffy took several steps and sat on his leg, her face burring itself in the crook of his neck, "Shh…it's okay. I've got you, baby," His arms encircled her, pulling the Slayer closer to him, "I'm not going anywhere." Spike's rested his cheek on her hair, taking in her scent, the reality of what was happening sinking into him, "I'll be here forever."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Giles opened the front door and shook Ned's hand, "Thank you for coming. I just have a few questions before we begin whatever it is we are going to be doing," Ned nodded politely and smiled.

"Thank you for having me. Where is _she_?" Ned asked, raising his eyebrows indicating he was talking about Dawn.

"Oh!" Giles picked up a key and motioned for Ned to follow him.

Ned walked behind Giles as they headed for the basement, "How did she…?"

Giles sighed, "It was a mystical portal. I just need to know if…well, if there was anything else. That is why I had you sent here. You seem to be able to bring the dead back to life and that is a remarkable gift. Just a touch?" Ned nodded.

"Since I was a boy," He said, "So, what was her name?" Ned asked. Giles unlocked the basement door and pocketed the key. He stopped at the entrance and smiled.

"Dawn Summers. Just fourteen when it happened. My Slayer's younger sister," He answered. Fond memories of the teen warmed Giles' heart.

((((((((((((((((((((Spike heard the door downstairs open and grimaced, "Buffy, I'm going to go downstairs. Sit here and promise me that when I come back you will open the door for me." She nodded and lifted her head. Spike stood up, kissing her softly on the forehead before sprinting downstairs. He saw Giles and a man standing at the entrance to Dawn's resting spot, "Rupes, who's this then?"

Ned held out his hand, "Ned." Spike took the man's shake offering before Giles could intervene.

"No!" the Watcher shouted, his hand going between them, but not before Spike's body flashed and he stumbled back, "Damn it!" Ned took a step back, wondering what had just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Ned asked nervously. Giles knelt by Spike's side. He had fallen, hit his head on the bar in the center of the room, and drifted into unconsciousness. "Anyone?" Giles bent down to feel Spike's wrist.

The older man frowned, taking off his glasses, "Spike's alive."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Giles stood, "What do you mean, _he's alive_?" the pie maker asked curiously. He had certainly not expected any of this when he awoke this morning.

Giles sighed, pinching his brow, "Spike…he was a vampire."

"Vampire?"

"Precisely. Vampires are dead, you see, so there would be…no heartbeat. You on the other hand have the ability to create a heartbeat. More precise, bring the dead back from the grave." Ned cocked an eyebrow.

"Oops." He looked at his watch.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

Buffy heard a ruckus coming from downstairs. _What's going on?_ Although, Spike had told her to stay put until he came back, the Slayer in her wanted to investigate the noise…then she heard the yelling.

"What_ the hell just happened?_"

Buffy flew down the stairs and around the corner, through the dining room and into the kitchen as quickly as humanly possible, "What hap—Spike!" She scurried to his side and touched his face. He was warm…and he had… _no_.

Giles grabbed her arm, "Buffy, it may be wise for you to leave the room."

"No! What happened to him? He's got…" Her eyes widened in realization of what happened. She looked at the strange man and smiled, "You. Did you do this?"

Ned shook his head, "Yes… I mean, no. I did, but it was accidentally…involuntarily…okay. Yeah." He admitted. Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him down the basement stairs, an idea on mind that just might rival her plan to stop Glory. Ned struggled against her grip, feeling that she was stronger than he was, he stopped, "Where are we going?"

"I need you…"

"What?" He nearly shouted. Buffy looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Did you really do that to Spike?" Buffy asked. Her eyes were full of hope and salty tears. Ned nodded shyly and pulled his hand away, "Will you do it again?"

He put a hand between them and sighed, "First of all, I wasn't supposed to do that to your boyfriend. Secondly, if I don't get back up there, something not good is going to happen, and personally, I would very much not like that to happen. So…" Buffy walked away towards the other side of the basement.

"Here. Bring her back…?"

"Oh, Ned…and I can't," He looked nervously up the stairs and back at her.

"Why?"

"I need to go upstairs…" Ned glanced at his watch and saw that the second hand was nearing its completion.

"Do this first!" She was nearly screaming. His face paled as he watched the small hand almost finish a lap.

"I have to go…" Ned mentioned as he headed for the stairs. Buffy caught his arm and pulled him towards her sister's body. She used his hand to touch her face and Dawn seemed to light up for a fraction of a second, "Oh, no…"

Dawn sprang up, gasping for air as she looked around the room, "Buffy!" She cried out. The Slayer put her arms around her sister and let out a sob.

"Dawnie, I'm so sorry." The two Summers sat in the basement hugging each other tightly, crying.

Ned looked at his watch and tried to run up the stairs in the few seconds that seemed to be dwindling away. He didn't make it in time. Ned turned around to hear Buffy scream and watch the young girl slump into her sister's arms, "Well--," 

Buffy dropped Dawn back onto the cot, a sinking feeling in her stomach, "Wh-what happened? I thought

you--,"

"I did," Ned said defensively, "There are just rules I have to follow in order to…it wasn't supposed to end up like this!" He shouted down the stairs. Giles' head popped through the door.

"Ned, may I speak to you?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Buffy sniffled, "A minute? That's all you get?"

Ned nodded as Giles touched her shoulder, "That's why I needed to touch Spike. So someone didn't take his place."

"Spike," Buffy said, "So…"

Giles cleared his throat, "Will Spike be staying this way…or can you reform him back to his vampiric state…?"

Ned shook his head, "I can't touch him again or he dies…for good."

Buffy stood up, "I have to go see him, Giles. If he wakes up and…he might be scared and no one would be there…I'm sorry," She fled the room. Buffy was unsure on how she was going to react to Spike being human yet. It was all so new, like a dream she'd just woken up from in her bed. She strode up the stairs, running a hand through her hair as she approached the top of the steps.

Buffy entered her bedroom and saw Spike lying on her bed, a pillow firmly grasped in his closed fist. He must have regained consciousness, but closed his eyes again… 

He looked so peaceful as he slept, the rise and fall of his taut chest, the way his eyes fluttered open as he woke… _wait_. She hurried to the bed, sitting on the edge as he woke up, "Spike?"

He moaned, "Hmm? Buffy, what happened?" He rubbed his eyes and frowned, "What the bloody hell is that banging?" 

She was confused, "What?"

"The constant thumping coming from the house! It's like you have a construction crew remodeling in your bloody living room!" He sat up, but fell back against the pillow, touching the back of his head, "Ow. My head is throbbin' like a son-of-a-bitch." His head popped back up again, "Wait. It's not supposed to be doin' that." Buffy bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"The fall you had. It's going to be doing that for a while." She whispered. Her hand found his and she squeezed it lightly.

"Buffy, vampires don't have throbbin'…hold a sec, vampires aren't supposed to have a…I can't word this right…I'm not supposed to have a party bein' thrown in my soddin' skull." He moved his hand, "You're cold."

"I am."

"Why the hell can I feel that…and can you do something about the banging!" Spike's nostrils flared with frustration. 

Buffy shook her head, "Spike, when you fell, that Ned person…he brought you back to life." He stared at her in confusion.

"Luv, are you high?"

She wrinkled her nose, "No." She grabbed his wrist and found a pulse, then took his other hand, putting his two fingers on the spot, "Do you believe me now?" Buffy was not quite sure what she expected to see. A happy Spike or an angry Spike, she half anticipated a giggly Spike, but she would never have guessed he would react like this.

Tears formed in his eyes and he stared at her in awe. He reached out to touch her hand, taking her digits and giving them a firm squeeze before speaking, "Buffy," She smiled and brought his hand up to hers, giving the back of his hand a soft kiss.

"Luv, I'm human."

"Yes."

"I've got a bloody heartbeat and everything! Do you know what this means for me?" His tone was almost too high pitched for a natural human being.

"What?"

"It means I'm human! I got a heart, a set of lungs, and…a bladder that seems to be startin' the works. I've got to pee!" He shouted eccentrically. Buffy raised both of her eyebrows and nodded.

"You are the first person to be _excited_ because the have to _pee_." She scoffed as he jumped up, still dizzy he experienced from earlier. He gripped his head and growled in pain, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, pet, I'm fine." He sighed and hurried to the bathroom. The door closed behind him with a loud bang. "Sorry!" She heard him call from inside. Then she swore Spike had turned into a teenage girl. The incessant chuckling started and a small whisper came out from underneath the door. "That tickles."

A/N: I hope you liked this one. I really think the next few chapters are going to be hilarious in an entirety.


End file.
